Night on the Galactic Railroad
by Mouka
Summary: Sus pensamientos se centraban específicamente en una persona, esa persona que tuvo que dejar atrás dolorosamente, viendo cómo se desmoronaba entre lágrimas, mientras se le partía el alma, su mejor amigo: Newt. Minho recuerda, y no puede evitar extrañar a Newt; un ferrocarril lo recoge, y alguien lo esperaba. "-Hola, Minho".


_Hola que tal, Mundo Fanfiction, de nueva cuenta me encuentro por este fandom, y creo que con el último fic que haré aquí. Este trabajo lo tenía desde hace tiempo ahí almacenado, y pensé que sería bueno publicarlo; tal vez como una despedida, aunque quien sabe si vuelva a escribir de Maze Runner (con toda la histeria de Fever Code, probablemente si n.n)_

 _Bueno, espero les guste; me inspiré en la película del mismo nombre. Si no la han visto, se las recomiendo muchísimo; es una de las 48 películas de anime que tienes que ver antes de morir. Es preciosa :)_

 _Sin más…_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Maze Runner no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Night on the Galactic Railroad**

 _by_ Madoka

* * *

 **Un Mundo Nuevo.**

No lograba conciliar el sueño. Por más que intentara, cerrando los ojos, respirando profundamente, sin moverse, su consiente no se dignaba a dejarlo, y menos en la situación en la que se encontraba; aunque lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era olvidar y dejar de pensar, su cabeza aun daba vueltas recordando la travesía que tuvieron que surcar todos ellos, los Munis, para poder llegar ahí donde se encontraban; un mejor lugar lejos de CRUEL.

Sus pensamientos se centraban específicamente en una persona, esa persona que lo estuvo acompañando durante más de la mitad del viaje, que tuvo que dejar atrás dolorosamente, viendo cómo se desmoronaba entre lágrimas, mientras se le partía el alma, su mejor amigo: Newt.

Sintió un profundo vacío en el estómago, y un descomunal peso en el pecho, acompañado de una punzada en la espalda. Se retorció sobre la manta que utilizaba de cama junto a los árboles del bosque y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Había visto el rostro de Newt demacrado, lleno de raspaduras, cubierto de lágrimas, con el cabello enmarañado, la ropa sucia, apuntándole con un arma, gritándole que se fuera, que agradecía todo lo que hicieron por él, el haber sido amigos. Bajo sus parpados, la escena de su último encuentro se reproducía lenta y tortuosa, repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras de su amigo; embargándolo de dolor, tristeza, melancolía.

Minho estaba deprimido, a pesar de que ya todo había terminado, ahí acostado al lado de Jorge, se ahogaba en un penoso sentimiento de zozobra.

Se levantó fastidiado, se hartaba de pensar tanto, y no poder hacer nada al respecto le ponía aun peor. Tendría que hallar pronto algo que lo distrajera antes de que se volviera loco o se cortara las venas.

O quizá necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

Él no era un hombre de sentimentalismos, no hablaba de cómo se sentía, aunque hablaba de muchas cosas, sobre aquello no se veía compartiendo anécdotas recordando a su amigo caído, que quien sabe dónde estuviera, mientras se limpiaba la nariz y lloraba amargamente. Pero por alguna razón, pensó en que tal vez eso era lo que le hacía falta, hablar y expresar sus emociones sin vergüenza, y supuso que Thomas seria el indicado para escucharlo, seguramente él estaría abrumado por el mismo sentimiento que Minho.

Se puso de pie y caminó con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, pasando entre los cuerpos inmóviles.

Minho dormía en un extremo del campamento al lado de Jorge en la entrada del bosque, y Thomas del otro lado, así que su caminata fue algo extensa entre la multitud.

Lo encontró durmiendo, acostado sobre su manta, abrazando a Brenda. A Minho le molestó verlo tan tranquilo, regodeándose con su nueva novia, y él sufriendo de nostalgia.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, ¿Cómo podía estar tan relajado ahí durmiendo mientras Newt estaba pasando frio o hambre al lado de desconocidos salvajes que lo pueden matar en cualquier momento?

Resopló y le lanzó una patada directa en su brazo, que no trató de ser suave. Thomas se despertó sobresaltado por el repentino golpe, soltando un grito de sorpresa y dolor, Brenda de igual forma se levantó asustada sin comprender, algunas personas cercanas también se despertaron alarmadas por el alarido, entre ellas Sartén, que se acercó rápidamente para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede, están bien?- preguntó confundido, viendo a Minho furioso tensar los músculos.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo, idiota?! ¿A qué diablos se debió eso?- le gritó Thomas, sujetándose el brazo y viéndolo con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Sí, ¿Por qué tanta agresividad? El que no puedas dormir no nos concierne a nosotros-comentó Brenda enojada. Fue suficiente para que Minho explotara.

-¡Tu cierra la maldita boca, miertera de plopus! ¡A ti es a la que no le concierne nada!

-¡Hey!- de un brinco Thomas se puso de pie y agarró a Minho por los hombros, notando lo tenso que estaba. Thomas dudó, no recordaba haber visto a Minho tan furioso como lo estaba en ese momento –Minho- trató de calmarlo, pero estaba enojado, viendo fulminantemente en dirección de Brenda. Sabía que no se llevaban precisamente bien, pero aquello lo espantó, no sabía de qué podría ser capaz un Minho hecho una furia.

-Oye amigo, tranquilízate, no eres el único que no puede dormir- intervino Sartén, tratando de aliviar la tensión; Minho se limitó a cambiar su mirada en dirección de este sin decir nada. Sartén pasó saliva y retrocedió un par de centímetros, intimidado. Entre todo el alboroto, llegó Jorge.

-Sus gritos se escuchan en todas partes, _hermanos_ , dejen sus teatritos para otro día, ¿sí?

Minho frunció más el ceño y de un rápido movimiento se quitó de encima las manos de Thomas. Cerró los ojos y bufó, luego se dio la vuelta, profiriendo un ligero "shuck, como sea", para después alejarse.

Thomas se lo pensó, pero pronto fue tras de él.

Terminó botado con los pies colgando en el acantilado frente al mar. La marea lejana le daba un toque místico al paisaje, el viento sopló frio, haciendo que su piel se erizara, y de nuevo pensó en Newt, viendo su rostro bajo los parpados.

Le habría gustado estar ahí junto a él, relatando entre risas la odisea por la que pasaron para terminar frente al mar.

Pero eso no pasaría, no sabía dónde se encontraba Newt, ni tampoco si alguna vez lo volvería a ver.

Torció el gesto con desagrado, le molestaba sentirse así, impotente, le frustraba no saber nada ni poder hacer nada. Tomó una piedra y la lanzó lejos con fuerza, viéndola desaparecer.

Thomas llegó detrás de él, sentándose a su lado.

Un incómodo silencio sobrevino, ninguno de los dos hablaba, esperando que el otro comenzara. Thomas sabía lo obstinado que llegaba a ser Minho, y supuso que si él no hablaba, esto sería mucho más difícil.

-¿Tienes ganas de hablar?- soltó para romper el hielo. Pasaron unos segundos para que Minho reaccionara.

-No, realmente no quiero hablar… pero creo que lo necesito.

-¿Tú, necesitas hablar? Cielos, larcho, te ha pegado duro el nuevo mundo.

-¡Cierra el hocico, shank! Te hablo en serio- Thomas se carcajeó, divertido por el puchero que formó Minho en su rostro.

-Ya, bueno, entonces te escucho, por algo me despertaste, ¿no? Aunque hay que admitir que no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo. Me duele el brazo- y se sobó distraídamente. Minho se quedó pensativo, pero finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Sabes que no soy alguien muy sentimental, pero… no sé, me siento… raro.

-¿Raro? ¿En qué sentido?

-Sí, bueno, como si me faltara algo. No sé si te ha pasado, que algunas veces estas lejos de alguien o algo, y sientes esa lejanía, ese vacío, ¿sabes cómo?

Thomas sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aquel sentimiento que Minho describía como lejanía, pérdida; lo sintió muchas veces, cuando desapareció Teresa aquel día que despertó rodeado de Cranks, cuando se perdió entre los túneles del subterráneo con Brenda, alejado de sus compañeros por las chicas del grupo B, aislado en la habitación de las instalaciones de CRUEL. Thomas sabía respecto del vacío en su interior, y pensó en el motivo.

-Newt, ¿no es cierto?- las palabras brotaron solas de su boca, se lamentó. Solo decir su nombre, lo transportó directamente a la carretera donde se encontraron, donde Newt le pidió a gritos que lo asesinara, y él accedió, con su corazón consumido en un abismo oscuro.

-Newt y yo fuimos…- se quedó pensando, luego rectificó –Somos amigos desde hace muchos años, fuimos de los primeros Habitantes en el Área, ya sabrás, nos hicimos en los pantalones juntos- rio ligeramente, una risa cortante –Él era mi compañero, si te contó que fue Corredor, ¿no? Después tuvo un accidente con los mierteros Penitentes y todo se fue a la plopus, pero él y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos.

Thomas sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Pasó saliva y siguió escuchando a Minho relatar su relación con Newt.

-Te confieso, que incluso…- se le acercó, susurrándole al oído -… llegamos a tener una que otra situación comprometedora- y soltó una carcajada. Thomas se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionado –Pero eso no significó mucho para ambos, creo que nos unió más, como amigos; fue solo un experimento fallido, por diversión.

-Vaya, sí que se la pasaban bien- atinó a decir. De pronto Minho bajó la cabeza, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, Thomas percibió lo sombrío de su expresión.

-Lo extraño.

Y se le desgarró el alma, estrujándole el corazón; escucharlo solo lo hizo corroborar lo que se había dicho antes; jamás le diría a Minho sobre la muerte de Newt. A pesar de verlo recordarlo con dolor mezclado con felicidad y anhelo por volverlo a topar, no podría confesarle que asesinó a su mejor amigo.

-Sí, bueno, ya fue suficiente- Thomas levantó la cabeza, saliendo de su estupor –Mucho de hablar cursilerías, garlopo miertero; lárgate a dormir- se puso de pie, sacudiendo su pantalón.

-Ah… pero ¿y tú qué harás?- estaba preocupado. Minho sonrió de lado, viéndolo desde arriba.

-Iré a caminar.

-¿Caminar?

-Sí, shank, caminar. Que haya sido Corredor no significa que debo quedarme aplastadote o correr siempre; también puedo caminar- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa, alejándose a pasos lentos. Thomas lo miró, hasta que reaccionó y le gritó.

-¡No te vayas a alejar mucho!- Minho levantó el pulgar afirmativamente, sin voltearlo a ver, continuó bajo el resplandor de la luna gris.

* * *

 **Encuentro.**

 _El paisaje era nuevo para mí, nada comparativo con la maldita Área que manteníamos "organizada", hasta que llegó Thomas y Teresa a arruinar nuestro orden. Orden; Alby decía que era la palabra favorita de Newt._

 _Constantemente se la decía a los Novatos y a los larchos malcriados que le fastidiaban. A mí me la llegó a decir un par de veces, pero solo por molestarme; le encantaba molestarme en las mañanas que salíamos a correr. Bueno, nos gustaba mucho molestarnos mutuamente._

 _Newt, me pregunto ¿dónde estarás, qu_ _é_ _estarás haciendo, aún pensaras en nosotros, digo, bueno, tendrás recuerdos de los Habitantes y el Área? Tal vez, o quizá ya no recuerdes ni siquiera tu propio nombre._

 _Eso sería doloroso; verte y que no me reconocieras, verte vuelto un demente, un caníbal, un salvaje inhumano._

 _Newt, me gustaría volverte a ver, tan solo para despedirme adecuadamente, ¿shank, en serio crees que apuntarme con un maldito Lanzador fue una despedida decente, para recordar? ¡Ni de broma!_

Minho caminó con la mente vaga, vagando dentro de sus lejanos recuerdos que tuvo con Newt.

Caminó al lado del acantilado, las praderas se alzaban a los lados, los árboles y montañas armonizaban el paisaje, la brisa soplaba y le congelaba el cuerpo; no estaba acostumbrado a ese clima, sino al controlado del Área, un agradable clima para cada ocasión. Siguió por un sendero de árboles redondeados que formaban una especie de túnel, terminando hasta un claro despejado lleno de flores. Ahí se acostó, bajo el cielo nocturno.

La luna era enorme y brillante, las estrellas a su alrededor le daban un toque sutilmente bello. Y su mente vagó nuevamente, pensando en que le habría gustado compartir ese instante con Newt, él lo habría apreciado mucho mejor; _"son solo garlopas cursis",_ habría dicho, y él respondería _"tu insípida falta de tacto me enferma"_ o alguna frase rebuscado solo para darle a entender que era un tonto que no sabía apreciar lo hermoso; su acostumbrado juego preferido.

 _Newt, si estuvieras aquí seguro no me sentiría tan vacío._

Cerró los ojos. Era demasiado, no podía seguir lamentándose la perdida de Newt, ya no estaba, había decidido quedarse en aquel tumulto de Cranks, estaba enfermo, ya no era seguro, según las propias palabras de Newt.

 _Pero aun así, me gustaría mucho verte de nuevo._

Un ruido estruendoso lo hizo sobresaltar, sacándolo de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Un agudo y fuerte ruido de chiflido se alzó por todas partes, se incorporó con rapidez y miró a los lados, nada extraño. El sonido continuó perforándole los tímpanos, se cubrió ambas orejas con las manos, pero fue inútil. Aquel sonido era muy fuerte.

Finalmente una luz incandescente lo cegó. Colocó sus brazos frente al rostro para cubrirlo, aquella luz era demasiado grande y potente. Después, a los pocos segundos desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció en un largo destello lejano, junto con el sonido que se apagó lentamente.

Bajó los brazos con cuidado, entrecerrando los ojos.

Frente a él, una maquina antigua se alzaba; un tren. Minho se quedó sorprendido, con la boca abierta, tratando de conectar sus pocos recuerdos para formularse alguna imagen que le indicara de que se trataba todo aquello. Se había detenido justamente delante de él. El silencio y la soledad del tren le transmitían un mensaje, un extraño sentimiento que le nacía en el interior, no muy claramente, que le dio a entender que abordara.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba arriba abriéndose paso entre los vagones.

No había sido su mejor idea, pero por algún motivo, aquel tren, que logró formular el nombre dentro de su cabeza, le decía que subiera, que allí habría algo extraño pero importante; la curiosidad lo carcomió, debía averiguar de qué se trataba.

 _Seguramente CRUEL nos halló y nos mandó un lindo trenecito para abordar directamente a sus instalaciones. En ese caso fue una pésima idea haber subido._

Los vagones estaban vacíos, su decoración y mobiliario le resultaron anticuados. Abrió la puerta del vagón siguiente, encontrándolo vacío, al igual que el resto. Se culpó mentalmente el haber optado por una opción demasiado ilógica. No tenía sentido nada, ¿Cómo iba a aparecer de repente un tren en el valle, y vacío? Aunque CRUEL le enseñó a no confiar demasiado en sus sentidos, eso sobrepasaba todas las leyes naturales. Comenzó a sentirse idiota.

Avanzó con lentitud por el pasillo, los asientos de madera lucían mucho, estaban impecables, un aroma refrescante inundaba la atmosfera, acogiéndolo con tranquilidad, pero todo mantenía un aura siniestra, que le quitaba lo mágico y maravilloso al encuentro; no se imaginó como podría ser real. Se dijo que lo más probable, fuera que se haya quedado dormido en aquel claro.

Inspeccionó con cuidado cada asiento mientras avanzaba sigiloso con la guardia en alto por si se topaba algo inusual.

¿Qué otra cosa puede ser inusual en un tren vacío en medio de las montañas?

Continuó su reconocimiento cuando su vista se perdió en un asiento de la columna izquierda. Una cabellera rubia sobresalía de entre los respaldos, estaba ligeramente inclinada al lado de la ventanilla que se mantenía cerrada. Se acercó cauteloso, parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia, y no fue hasta que estuvo al costado del pasajero, que su interior dio un vuelco, cortándole la respiración, impactado; no se trataba de otra persona más que de Newt.

Sentado en su habitual "pose de superioridad", decía Minho, con la pierna izquierda cruzada sobre la derecha; tenía los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza recargada en su mano de perfil a la ventana; vestía una playera verde lima con cuello en v, unos pantalones deslavados que parecía no se habían lavado en semanas y unos tenis rotos, que Minho reconoció como aquellos que siempre usaba mientras corrían juntos por el Laberinto.

Era Newt, el mismo Newt que recordaba recorriendo el Área cojeando y gritándole a todo el mundo. Newt, con su cabello rubio y largo, los brazos marcados y la pequeña cintura. No evitó que se le humedecieran los ojos involuntariamente.

Hubo una explosión de emociones dentro del pecho de Minho; estaba impactado, estupefacto, sin poder creérselo, pero a la vez emocionado, feliz, contento de volverlo a ver, mezclándose con la tristeza de que todo aquello solo se tratase de un sueño-recuerdo más.

-Newt- exclamó despacio. Era tan surreal, no creía que de verdad estuviera pasando, _"un sueño, una alucinación, shank, te estas volviendo loco",_ se dijo, pero todo cambió cuando lo vio abrir los ojos y voltearse en su dirección, con esa expresión seria que lo caracterizaba porque se desaliñaba completamente por su rostro de facciones finas, contrastando con lo azul de sus ojos, que en esos momentos habían perdido color; ya no eran azules, eran de un gris pálido, no reflejaban nada humano, estaban huecos, parecía que el alma había escapado de su cuerpo, dejando los contenedores vacíos; pero le restó importancia, era Newt, después de todo, volvía a verlo.

No esperó respuesta, dio unos pasos y se inclinó para estrecharlo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de corroborar que era real. Lo abrazó tan fuerte, sintiendo su cuerpo, el calor que le transmitía; pronto lo escuchó quejarse y empujarlo con los brazos, diciendo que era suficiente.

Lo soltó y se quedó de pie frente a él, viéndolo con esos ojos inexpresivos.

-Hola, Minho.

* * *

 **Emociones y Sensaciones.**

-No sabes por todas las que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a este maldito nuevo mundo…- suspiró cansado –De cierta manera me alegra que no hayas pasado por ello, pero… es una larga historia- finalizó, cerrando los ojos y colocando los brazos tras de su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo de sobra- respondió al momento que sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña placa circular donde se reflejaban diminutos puntos de luz blanca. Minho abrió un ojo, echándole un vistazo al aparato que Newt traía en manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó levantándose y sentándose al lado de este.

-Un mapa de las estaciones por las que pasaremos.

-¿Un mapa?- enarcó la ceja extrañado, viendo con curiosidad los trazos que se dibujaban sin sentido aparente en la placa negra.

-Sí, me lo dieron en la estación, ¿a ti no?

-¿Estación? No, yo no tomé el tren en ninguna estación- Newt lo miró confundido, cruzaron miradas por un momento y le restaron importancia al asunto.

El tren había comenzado a avanzar lenta y rítmicamente. No hacía mucho ruido y el movimiento mecía los vagones con calma.

Luego de haberse encontrado a Newt, Minho dejó de preocuparse; si era un sueño, una simple alucinación o no. Había vuelto a ver a Newt, su mejor amigo, otra vez.

Estaba feliz, contento, no aguantaba la emoción, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían en muchos años. Estaba tranquilo, le reconfortaba la presencia de su amigo; era algo inexplicable pero se sentía bien. El peso en su pecho desapareció junto con el hueco en su estómago. Ya no sentía la lejanía ni la soledad, la pérdida ni la angustia: estaba con Newt, era lo único que importaba en esos momentos.

Se había sentado frente a él en el otro asiento y hablaron por un rato, recordando su estancia en el Área, sus desventuras en la Quemadura, y las cosas que tuvieron que hacer cada uno para llegar a ese punto exacto.

Newt había dejado de hablar cuando contó como se sintió al despedirse en el boliche del Palacio de los Cranks, dejándole las anécdotas a Minho que se sentía relajado y cómodo relatándole.

-¡Mira!- exclamó Minho, poniéndose de pie y asomándose por la ventana abierta. El viento helado le golpeó el rostro, mil agujas congeladas penetrándole en la piel. Se estremeció, pero la maravillosa vista que contemplaba frente a él, le compensaba el dolor; un enorme rio lleno de dispersos islotes con abundante vegetación verde brillante. La escena era mágica, como ver a través de un cristal el agua.

Minho sonrió, no recordaba haber visto algo tan bello como aquello. Respiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones del aire helado.

Newt se asomó por la otra ventana, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Minho. El contacto lo sobresaltó. Se volteó para verlo; Newt sonreía, esa sonrisa de perlas amarillentas, con el pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla. Los ojos de Minho vibraron. Newt lo miró y sonrió ampliamente.

El calor de su mano era agradable. Ambos volvieron la vista, frente al increíble espectáculo que los deslumbraba.

Justo en ese momento, Minho comprendió lo contento, feliz, alegre, entusiasmado, estupendo que se sentía al estar nuevamente al lado de Newt.

* * *

 **Una Cruz en Medio del Camino.**

El tiempo transcurría con rapidez mientras seguían avanzando en el tren solitario. Newt le dijo que deseaba llegar a la estación Cisne, donde vivían muchas clases distintas de aves, quería verlas, guardarse el recuerdo de las plumas blancas y las alas extendidas surcar el cielo.

El tren se sacudió de manera inusual, haciendo que Minho se alarmara, poniéndose en guardia. Newt lo tranquilizó diciéndole que no se preocupara, que lo más seguro era que hubieran abordado a un nuevo y muy diferente tramo del camino, por ello el repentino movimiento.

Newt levantó la cortina que cubría la ventana, observando el exterior. Pasaban frente a una carretera, una extensa y destrozada carretera rodeada por edificios abandonados y ruinosos. Minho igualmente levantó su cortina y miró con detenimiento.

En medio de la carretera, una gran cruz luminosa se encontraba clavada. Resplandecía con fulgor, el ambiente se tensó, aquella luz inundaba el vagón.

Minho enarcó la ceja, le pareció conocida, de cierta forma, ese mismo sitio lo había visto de manera fugaz alguna vez en Denver, cuando los Cranks atacaron y se hicieron de la ciudad; había cruzado ese tramo con Brazo Derecho.

Bufó, no le hallaba sentido a eso; él no era un hombre religioso.

Se giró para ver a Newt, encontrándolo con la mirada perdida al frente. Esos ojos inexpresivos color gris pálido al fin reflejaban algo; melancolía. Newt estaba triste.

Frunció el ceño. Algo detrás de él le llamó la atención, volteó y se topó a una docena de personas de pie en el pasillo, con los ojos perdidos en la imagen de la cruz brillante. Entre ellos se encontraban hombres, mujeres y niños, todos con las ropas andrajosas, los rostros sucios y expresando un terrible sentimiento de dolor. Mantenían su mano izquierda sobre el pecho, entrecerrando los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

Minho estaba confundido, no entendía de donde aparecieron esas personas, o por qué veían con solemnidad hacia la carretera. Regresó hasta Newt, que tenía colocada la mano en la frente distraídamente, aun perdido.

Parpadeó. La situación se tornó difícil y mucho más extraña. Decidió entonces ver por la ventana de nuevo. La cruz luminosa seguía allí, en medio de la carretera desierta.

El tren continuaba avanzando, la imagen cada vez se hacía más lejana, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad del túnel que atravesaban. Finalmente se quedó en el olvido, envueltos en un gran manto de oscuridad.

Minho respiró tranquilo, tapando de nuevo la ventana. Newt lo imitó, bajando la cabeza y quedándose en silencio.

Las personas desaparecieron, no había ningún rastro de que alguien alguna vez hubiera estado allí.

Frunció el ceño y clavó su mirada en Newt.

En total silencio, sentado, con las manos apretadas sobre sus rodillas. Minho lo miró fijamente; tenía un ligero rastro de sangre en el cuello de la camiseta.

* * *

 **La Estación del Penitente.**

El camino siguió en silencio. Minho no pudo sacar a Newt de su estupor; se encontraba perdido con la mirada ausente y la cabeza abajo, y a pesar de que trataba de hacer conversación o preguntarle cualquier tontería, este solo se limitaba a asentir. Al décimo intento se rindió y miró por la ventana, hasta que el tren se detuvo.

Una aguda voz femenina indicaba por la bocina que habían llegado a una curiosa estación que a Minho le provocó escalofríos: la Estación del Penitente. Anunció que pararían por veinte minutos.

Newt alzó la cabeza y miró a Minho.

-¿Quieres echar un vistazo?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, que puso nervioso a Minho; aquella mirada turbia y casi transparente lo inquietaba.

-Si…- respondió, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

La estación era un enorme edificio pintoresco, con paredes de concreto y grandes entradas circulares; asemejando una torre. Un techo descolorido obstruía la vista del cielo, figuras deformes garabateadas en todos lados adornaban el lugar.

Bajaron la escalera del tren, sin encontrarse con nadie y siguieron hasta entrar en la estancia principal; un gran cuarto redondo con un techo que se perdía en lo alto y bancas alrededor, todas ellas repletas de equipajes, abrigos, paraguas, entre otros objetos, pero ni un alma.

Minho enarcó la ceja, preguntándose mentalmente dónde estaría la gente.

-¿Dónde crees que este todo el mundo?- preguntó Newt, sobresaltando repentinamente a Minho por la pregunta que básicamente le robó de la mente.

-No lo sé.

-Todas esas pertenencias ¿de quién serán?- y señaló el asiento más cercano. Minho se subió de hombros, restándole importancia, no era su problema encontrarse con viejas maletas perdidas. Miró de un lado a otro y se topó con un túnel ancho y oscuro del otro lado al costado del mostrador. Le dio un codazo a Newt.

-¿Ya viste, que tal una carrera? Por los viejos tiempos- sonrió de medio lado.

Newt se quedó pensando, pero pronto asintió, devolviéndole la mueca.

-A las tres; uno, dos…

-¡Tres!- gritó Newt, adelantándose.

Así ambos comenzaron a correr, cruzando la estancia y adentrándose en el oscuro túnel.

La sensación pesada en las piernas llenó a Minho de placer, a pesar de que prácticamente había vivido corriendo y se encontraba harto; correr con Newt era como devolverlo a los días en que todo estaba bien. Que importaba el dolor, mientras estuviera a la par de su amigo, el resto no interesaba en absoluto.

Deseó por un momento que el túnel jamás acabara, Newt parecía mucho más revitalizado, fuerte y sin cojera. Minho sonrió, se sentía alegre y emocionado de revivir la vieja vida que compartían; una sonrisa idiota se le dibujó en el rostro, agradeció que la penumbra no lo delatara.

A los pocos metros divisaron una pequeña puerta de madera, detuvieron el paso frente a ella, viéndola minuciosamente; se encontraba cerrada.

-Que pequeña es…- murmuró Minho, estirando la mano para tomar el pomo. Newt deslizó rápidamente sus dedos por el brazo de este, aferrándose fuertemente a su muñeca, deteniendo cualquier movimiento de Minho. Lo volteó a ver confundido; los ojos de Newt se tornaban cada vez más blancos, iluminaban el espacio, era una imagen escalofriante, en el peor sitio posible, se estremeció -¿Pasa algo malo?

Newt contrajo el rostro y apretó los labios, viendo las molduras de la puerta. Segundos después negó con la cabeza y soltó a Minho, viéndolo con tranquilidad.

-No, nada- dijo simplemente.

Minho arrugó el ceño, Newt se había estado comportando de manera extraña desde que divisaron aquella cruz en medio de la carretera; se había resistido a preguntarle al respecto, si es que sabía algo que él desconocía, o por el rastro seco de sangre en su playera.

Sabía que Newt ocultaba algo, y sabía que lo debía descubrir pronto.

Apartó sus pensamientos y de un movimiento abrió la puerta.

La puerta rechinó y se deslizó con suavidad hasta abrirse por completo; del otro lado, una escena aún más surreal se levantaba, haciendo que Minho comenzara a creer que no era un simple sueño lo que estaba viviendo, quizá y había consumido estupefactos sin saber, pues el espacio abierto repleto de estrellas se lo corroboraba.

La negrura inundaba cada centímetro, no se podía ver más haya que estrellas vibrantes, diminutas luces blancas y oscuridad; al pie de la puerta se encontraba una escalera con peldaños grises, que igualmente se perdían a lo lejos.

-Whoa….- exclamó Minho lleno de asombro, era absorbente y hermoso, un torbellino de luces y recuerdos; las noches en el Área nunca fueron tan brillantes, una lunada con Newt al lado de los Jardines.

-¿Vamos?- no esperó respuesta y bajó con cuidado los escalones. Minho sacudió su cabeza y lo siguió.

Aquella escalera parecía no terminar, no sabía con exactitud cuánto llevaban caminando, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a agotarse. Al final llegaron a una entrada formada por dos muros gigantes, cruzaron el umbral y fue otro golpe en el subconsciente.

El Área. Se encontraban en el Área. Reconocía la vieja choza donde dormían; la Finca, La Caja de donde salía un Novato cada mes y las provisiones semanales, Las Lápidas con su cementerio de amigos, todo estaba allí, inclusive pudo escuchar ladridos lejanos del perro Ronco.

Por algún motivo, Minho notaba la diferencia, sabía que no podía tratarse del Área, había sido destruida junto a las instalaciones de CRUEL. Ese lugar no tenía la sensación familiar, a pesar de que era una imagen extraída de sus recuerdos, no se hallaba.

Newt recorrió el patio viendo cada espacio, parecía desorientado, como si no le recordara nada y fuera un nuevo lugar para él. Minho lo miró con un dejo de melancolía; verlo caminar sobre aquel suelo lo envolvió de nuevo en ese sentimiento de pérdida y vacío en el pecho que había olvidado hace unos momentos cuando viajaban en el tren.

 _Eso sería doloroso; verte y que no me reconocieras, verte vuelto un demente, un caníbal, un salvaje inhumano. Verte y no poder recordar juntos nuestros ayeres._

El peor miedo de Minho se volvía realidad; Newt no lograba recordar el lugar en el que estaban, en el que prácticamente habían vivido dos años. Caminaba de un lado a otro, con un rostro lleno de asombro; le parecía fantástico.

Una flecha roja señalaba la Puerta del Sur. Newt se acercó corriendo, llamando la atención de Minho, que se había quedado absorto en la nada y sus pensamientos deprimentes.

-¡Hey!- y le hizo ademan con la mano de que fueran.

Arrastrando los pies, siguió a su amigo.

La Puerta del Sur los llevó por otra infinita escalera descolorida en medio de un oscuro espacio estrellado. Poco a poco las luces disminuyeron hasta quedarse completamente a ciegas. Minho tomó a Newt del brazo al momento en que ya no pudo ver más allá de su nariz, acostumbró un poco sus ojos pero aun así trastabillaba cada tantos escalones, al contrario, Newt parecía conocer el camino muy bien, y bajaba ágilmente con tranquilidad.

Finalmente una luz azul se asomó al frente. Minho pensó divertido en que ya le había llegado la hora, y que seguramente era la luz al final del túnel del que los moribundos hablan justo antes de morir. No supo cómo dio con ese pensamiento y se extrañó aún más.

Bajo su tacto sintió la piel fría de Newt y pensó nuevamente en que debía saber lo que le ocurría, aquel Newt no era el mismo con el que se había encontrado.

La luz le irritó los ojos, tuvo que cerrarlos fuertemente y colocar sus manos frente a ellos. Los abrió con lentitud, parpadeando rápidamente para poder adaptarse. La escalera terminaba en una larga playa de arena blanca y agua cristalina. No parecía estar a la intemperie, sino encerrada en un enorme cuarto color azul cielo.

Corrió a la orilla, se puso en cuclillas y metió las manos al agua. Estaba fría, la sensación era relajante. Enterró los dedos en la arena; parecía diminutos diamantes. Newt lo imitó, dejando resbalarse entre sus dedos los gramos de arena.

Caminaron por la orilla y se detuvieron frente a una gran roca negra que conformaba la primera de una larga línea que recorría por el agua. Allí observaron a un regordete hombre con lentes darle instrucciones a un par más de sujetos que picaban la roca y limpiaban partes que le quitaban.

El hombre los volteó a ver y agitó el brazo de manera amistosa. Newt devolvió el gesto, pero Minho se limitó a sonreír torcidamente.

-¡Hey, muchachos! ¿Qué los trae por acá?- preguntó a gritos el hombre, sobándose distraídamente la barriga.

-¡Solo echamos un vistazo!- respondió Newt.

-¡Pues que bien, este lugar es muy bonito, ¿verdad?!- Newt asintió con una ligera sonrisa decorándole el rostro. Minho bufó, aquella conversación le pareció innecesaria y sin sentido; pero luego de un codazo por parte de su amigo, se esforzó en poner su mejor cara y asintió igualmente.

-¿Qué está haciendo usted?

-¿Yo?- y rio. Minho siguió sin entender, pensando en lo poco coherente y relevante que resultaba todo, ya deseaba marcharse –Bueno, yo dirijo a un grupo de investigadores; hacemos recolección de especímenes.

-¿Y encontraron algo interesante arriba de esa roca?- soltó Minho fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos. El hombro volvió a reír y asintió.

-Así es, muchacho, algo muy, muy interesante- y no se evitó la carcajada.

Minho maldijo por lo bajo. Se giró hacia Newt y lo tomó del brazo zarandeándolo.

-Vámonos ya- susurró. Newt asintió y luego se dirigió hasta el hombre sobre la roca.

-¡Ya nos vamos, señor, suerte con su trabajo!- y sacudió la mano en forma de despedida.

-¡Igualmente, muchachos, espero que encuentren el camino correcto para volver a casa!- regresó la despedida y se carcajeó alejándose de la vista.

Minho volvió a fruncir el ceño, lanzando una mirada de disgusto en la dirección en que había desaparecido el hombre, y a pasos veloces, apuró a Newt para irse pronto del lugar.

Al tiempo que se alejaban, la figura esquelética de un Penitente se formaba con las rocas oscuras del agua.

El regreso fue mucho más corto, llegando justo a tiempo a la estancia principal. El tren silbó y lanzó humo blanco. Ambos subieron, el tren comenzó a avanzar con lentitud; Minho le echó una última mirada a la estación, las bancas ahora se encontraban vacías al igual que el vagón.

* * *

 **Aves de Dulce.**

Newt se había quedado dormido. Ninguno de los dos había dicho algo luego de que el tren comenzara a moverse nuevamente, se limitaron a ver por la ventana como se alejaban lentamente de la estación que jamás en la vida querían volverse a topar.

Minho observaba cada cierto tiempo en dirección de Newt, viéndolo dormir; el rostro relajado y el cuerpo suelto. Un extraño sentimiento de protección lo embargó, ahora más que nunca deseaba protegerlo de cualquier cosa, y esta vez hacerlo bien.

Se cruzó de brazos y torció el gesto, apartándole la vista.

-¿Podría sentarme?- una voz ronca y gruesa lo sobresaltó. Se giró, topándose con un hombre mayor que había aparecido de quien sabe dónde. Usaba una larga gabardina vieja y llevaba consigo dos pequeños sacos. Un sombrero de paja le cubría parte del rostro.

Minho enarcó una ceja, preguntándose de dónde diablos había salido aquel tipo, y por qué le pedía sentarse a su lado si el resto del vagón estaba prácticamente vacío.

En ese momento, Newt se despertó. Sus ojos claros y perdidos lo observaron con incredulidad, haciéndolo estremecer; aquella mirada lo inquietaba.

Pasó saliva y asintió hacia el hombre, recorriéndose un lugar en su asiento.

-Gracias, chico- articuló ligeramente. Tomó ambos sacos que llevaba al hombro y los trató de poner en la canastilla de arriba sin mucho resultado. Newt se levantó y lo ayudó empujándolos. Luego se sentaron en silencio.

Se sintió incómodo. Aquel hombre no hablaba, se limitaba a toser toscamente de vez en cuando. Newt miraba por la ventana, páramos oscuros, y él cruzado de brazos sin comprender mucho nada de lo que ocurrió repentinamente desde que salieron de la estación.

-¿Y a dónde se dirige, señor?- soltó de pronto Newt, viéndolo directamente. Minho trató de disimular su curiosidad por saber los motivos del viaje del hombre, que de cierta manera le resultaban indiferentes, pero era mejor que seguir callados hasta la siguiente estación.

-Bueno, chico, me dirijo a las reservas de Landscape, al otro lado de la siguiente estación; soy un cazador.

-¿Cazador? ¿Y qué caza, luciérnagas?- bromeó Minho, al notar que pasaban al lado de un valle lleno de puntos brillantes que se tambaleaban de un lado al otro; se le vinieron a la mente las luciérnagas bailando en un jardín durante la primavera. No supo exactamente cómo concibió ese pensamiento, pero se había formulado en su mente de manera espontánea, de la misma forma que cuando cruzaron la luz brillante al final del oscuro pasillo para llegar a la playa.

-Cazo aves, muchas y muy distintas clases de aves. La verdad que no sé muy bien cómo llamarle a mi oficio, pero cazo aves para vender; las vendo para que la gente las coma, claro.

-¿Comer aves?- preguntó Newt con asombro evidente. Minho pensó entonces que Sartén no cocinaba carnes blancas, sino más bien rojas, jugosas carnes de res y cerdo, muy poco el pollo y el pescado, de ahí entendió que Newt se sorprendiera de que alguien más comiera aves con frecuencia.

-Sí, chicos, cazo aves para el consumo. ¿Acaso nunca han comido alguna?

-Tal vez, en alguna ocasión- contestó simple Minho. El hombre sonrió de lado.

-¿No les gustaría probar una?-ambos cruzaron miradas confundidos –Si, justamente vengo de una buena colecta; esta es temporada de gansos.

-Permítame contrariarlo, buen hombre; es temporada de pato- se escuchó decir a un lado. Los tres se giraron, encontrando a un hombre larguirucho vestido de negro con un gran sombrero sentado en el asiento de al lado. Minho volvió a preguntarse de donde habrían salido aquellos dos tipos misteriosos.

El cazador de aves se carcajeó.

-Gracias por la insolente aclaración, amigo; pero yo he atrapado buena cantidad de gansos este año.

-¿Y cómo los caza?- preguntó de repente Newt, intrigado, con un rostro lleno de curiosidad.

-Con mis manos- respondió el cazador, el otro hombre se echó a reír y Minho se quedó callado, aun mas confundido; toda la situación lo desorientó, dejaba de tener sentido como la que habían tenido con el regordete hombre, que se toparon en aquella playa blanca escarbando rocas.

-Sería bueno verlo- exclamó finalmente el larguirucho hombre y se dejó caer en el respaldo.

El cazador no dijo nada y bajó un saco, desatándolo. Newt y Minho se asomaron con curiosidad, encontrando dentro del saco siluetas planas de gansos. El hombre tomó uno entre sus manos, dejando que lo vieran con cuidado; parecía una verdadera ave.

De nueva cuenta Minho se quedó pensando; Newt estaba totalmente fascinado, y lo entendió al recordar que le había dicho que él quería ir a la estación Cisne, para ver a las aves volar.

El hombre tomó un extremo de las largas patas del ganso y las separó fácilmente del resto del cuerpo como si se tratara de un simple pedazo de galleta.

Se lo ofreció a Newt, quien tomó un pedazo.

-Tú también pruébalo- articuló, dándole el otro pedazo a MInho. Lo miró por un momento y titubeó, pero lo aceptó y se lo llevó a la boca no muy seguro. Aquellas patas de ganso no resultaron ser más que caramelos.

Newt y Minho intercambiaron miradas de asombro. El cazador se levantó, sentándose frente al otro hombre, comenzando a charlar sobre las temporadas de caza.

El tren se detuvo nuevamente, pero esta vez no hubo aviso alguno ni tampoco estación, solo un extenso valle de tierra y negrura por doquier.

-Aquí me bajo- dijo el cazador, tomando sus sacos.

Sin darse cuenta, el hombre ya estaba caminando alejándose del tren. Ambos se asomaron por la ventana impactados ante tal sorpresivo acto.

De pronto, un gran revolotear se escuchó, acompañado de diversos puntos brillantes; una parvada de gansos se acercaba en dirección del hombre. Este se detuvo abriendo uno de sus sacos. Las aves se le aproximaron y comenzaron a volar en círculos alrededor del cazador, que extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo, tratando de tomar alguna de las aves.

La escena le pareció fuera de lo común, surreal a Minho, pero a la vez maravillosa y mágica; el hombre atrapaba con facilidad a los gansos, en una danza interpretativa y cautivadora, metiéndolos en su saco, al estar allí adentro, adquirían la forma plana que miraron anteriormente.

Después de un par de minutos, el hombre desapareció, y las aves volaron lejos del sitio; ahora Minho podía comprender por qué Newt quería verlas en la estación Cisne, eran simplemente encantadoras.

El tren comenzó a moverse otra vez y el hombre apareció por el pasillo cargando ambos sacos aún más llenos. Se aproximó hasta ellos y se sentó frente al otro hombre, siguiendo con su plática sobre la caza.

* * *

 **Boleto Extra Dimensional de los Sueños**.

Newt y Minho permanecían callados, muy de vez en cuando cruzaban palabras, y solo veían por la venta, siquiera soportaban sostenerse la mirada. Minho era quien apartaba sus ojos con rapidez, le causaba escalofríos la mirada distante de Newt, que cada vez se tornaba más clara.

Era frustrante. Se reencontraban ¿para qué, estar callados hasta llegar a dónde? Ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigían, o a dónde quería llegar él, al menos, lo único en lo que pensaba, era en permanecer el mayor tiempo posible con su amigo.

Escuchó pasos acercarse por el pasillo, y divisó a un hombre alto que vestía un traje de color rojo oscuro; supuso que era algo así como el encargado o supervisor, pues comenzó a preguntar por los boletos.

-¡Revisión de boletos!- aulló con alegría el cazador al otro lado. A Minho le pareció innecesario el aviso, pues de la nada habían aparecido más de un pasajero que se distribuían desprolijos por los asientos y el hombre les pedía ver su pequeño boletito blanco.

 _Maldito pedazo de papel._ Pensó Minho, al tiempo que giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones, mientras el supervisor se acercaba con lentitud.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Newt, encarándolo. Minho torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza.

A Minho ya no le sorprendía la repentina aparición de personas en el vagón; se acostumbró a presenciar actos meramente ilusorios, negándose a creer en que fueran mágicos, más bien alucinaciones o sueños.

De igual forma creía que Newt lo era. Una ilusión, un efecto óptico, un sueño sacado de su inconsciente y su irracional deseo de tenerlo cerca, de verlo otra vez. Agradecía el momento, pero lamentaba la cruda realidad.

El supervisor se detuvo a su lado, preguntando por los boletos del cazador y del otro hombre. Ambos se los mostraron sin mayor problema, entonces se giró y repitió su pregunta.

-¿Me permitirían sus boletos, por favor?- estiró su mano aguantada y esperó.

Minho pasó saliva, ¿Qué haría si no tenía ese dichoso boleto, lo lanzarían del tren a algún páramo desierto?

Newt sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de papel rectangular y se lo mostró al hombre. Este lo tomó y lo revisó por unos segundos para después devolvérselo, volteando hasta Minho nuevamente.

Sonrió de lado y metió su mano en el bolsillo, buscándolo.

 _¡Que absurdo! ¿De dónde diablos sacaré un miertero boleto que nunca he tenido? Bueno, al menos finge bien que lo buscas con determinación, tal vez así el encargado se compadezca o algo y te pase. Si, quizá sí, pero ¿y si no es tan tonto? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada cuando abordé? Maldición._

-Minho- murmuró Newt preocupado al notar la impaciencia del encargado y la desesperada búsqueda sin resultados del Corredor. Los hombres a su lado lo voltearon a ver intrigados.

Entonces Minho sintió la presión de las miradas sobre él y los maldijo mentalmente. Debía aceptarlo y decir la verdad, esperar que lo tiraran en la siguiente estación y despedirse, ahora si bien, de su mejor amigo, que jamás volvería a ver. Cuando sintió algo inusual en su bolsillo.

Tomó el trozo de papel y lo sacó; era mucho más grande que el de los demás. Se quedó mirándolo perplejo, era un boleto de tren muy raro. A su alrededor las miradas cambiaron drásticamente a muecas de asombro. Se lo tendió al encargado, quien exclamó con sorpresa y revisó el boleto.

-Es un boleto extra dimensional- alardeó el cazador, viendo con la boca abierta a Minho, que no entendía nada y solo esperaba que eso significara algo bueno. Le echó una rápida mirada a Newt; también estaba sorprendido.

-Muy bien, señor, usted tiene un boleto especial- se lo regresó con tranquilidad, sonriendo –Con ese boleto puede viajar a cualquier parte de las cuatro dimensiones- Minho parpadeó sin creérselo –Gracias- se despidió y siguió su camino por el pasillo.

-¡Vaya! Eso es fantástico- exclamó Newt, sonriendo de lado y regresando su vista a la ventana.

-¿Me dejas verlo, chico?- preguntó el cazador, Minho ausente sin entender muy bien lo que significaba todo aquello, se lo prestó sin más.

* * *

 **Un Mensaje de Elevación al Cielo.**

Newt se había vuelto a quedar dormido, pero esta vez Minho no podía quitarle la vista de encima; aquellas facciones finas relajadas y su piel agrietada y pálida le transmitían una sensación de tranquilidad y alivio, esperanza y recuerdos de su vida compartida en el Área.

El cazador y el otro hombre le hicieron burla cuando se dieron cuenta, pero este se limitó a hacerles una señal obscena con el dedo medio sin inmutarse en lo absoluto. Solo podía pensar en que nada arruinara el momento, ese efímero y maravilloso, quizá inexistente momento de tener a Newt de vuelta.

La puerta trasera del vagón se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a un hombre viejo, vestido de negro con lentes oscuros y un bastón, supuso que era ciego. Caminaba tanteando los asientos y golpeando la punta en el suelo con fuerza.

Pareciera que ninguno quería tenerlo cerca, pues apartaban la vista indiferentes. Los pasajeros eran callados y solitarios, solo el cazador y el hombre larguirucho bromeaban y hablaban demasiado.

El hombre ciego tropezó al lado del asiento de Newt, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Todos lo miraron, pero ninguno se dignó a ayudarle. Incluido Minho, quien no podía despegarle la vista, como si estuviera hipnotizado, transportado a una realidad alterna, su simple presencia lo conmocionó, era tan surreal pero real a la vez, fascinante, casi mágico.

Newt abrió los ojos, giró la cabeza y vio al viejo, inclinándose para ayudarlo a levantarse. Minho al fin pudo salir del estupor y hechizo de su presencia y se levantó para pasarle el bastón.

-Gracias, muchachos- contestó el viejo al poder recuperar el equilibrio.

El cazador y el larguirucho hombre les lanzaron miradas indiferentes y desaprobatorias, mezcladas con incredulidad y sorpresa. Minho quiso golpearlos, aun guardaba algo de cortesía, y pensaba en que un pobre hombre viejo y ciego merecía ayuda.

-¿Lo acompañamos?- le preguntó Newt, el viejo asintió y le dijo que lo llevaran hasta la cabina de comunicaciones al otro lado del vagón. Ambos lo siguieron.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño pero largo cuarto oscuro, que tenía un panel antiguo lleno de agujas y cables.

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?- preguntó Minho, mientras daba una mirada en todo el recinto.

-Aquí recibo los telegramas- contestó al tiempo que se colocaba unos audífonos –Hemos estado recibiendo un extraño mensaje- comenzó el hombre a hablar de manera lenta y cansada –Palabras sin sentido, no logro comprenderlas para formar algo coherente, ni tampoco sé para quien va dirigido- movió unas manillas y le pasó un pedazo de papel y un lápiz a Newt, que estaba parado a su lado -¿Podrías ayudarme? Escribe lo que te diga- Newt asintió y se recargó en la pared.

Minho escuchó un par de chillidos sordos, acompañados de estática, luego siguió el silencio y el viejo habló.

-Cerca… Dios… más… aunque… cruz… llevado…canción…- Newt las apuntó rápidamente y terminó. El hombre se quitó los audífonos –Es todo lo que se puede escuchar.

-Cerca, Dios, más, aunque, cruz, llevado, canción- repitió Newt.

-Es todo lo que dice- terminó diciendo el viejo.

Minho y Newt volvieron a su asiento con las miradas acusadoras y curiosas del cazador y su compañero, llevando consigo la hoja donde había escrito el mensaje.

-¿Qué crees que signifique?- preguntó Newt observando el papel –Cerca, Dios, más, aunque, cruz, llevado, canción.

-No lo sé, tal vez no escuchó bien el viejo- se subió de hombros Minho, restándole importancia.

-Más cerca Dios mío, más cerca de ti. Aunque haya sido una cruz la que me ha llevado, aun mi canción estará- escucharon de pronto detrás de ellos. Se voltearon, encontrando a una mujer cubierta por un velo, sentada solitaria, apartada de los demás, traía un rosario en las manos rezándolo –Es una plegaria de elevación al cielo, para aquellas almas que aún sufren atadas a la tierra. Más cerca Dios mío, más cerca de ti. Aunque haya sido una cruz la que me ha llevado, aun mi canción estará- y continuó repitiéndola sin prestarles atención.

Minho se acomodó en su asiento, estaba confundido. Miró a Newt, quien estrujaba con fuerza el papel entre sus manos, con la cabeza abajo y los músculos tensados.

Minho creyó ver una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, perdiéndose en su ropa, pero solo había sido el destello de una estrella lejana.

* * *

 **El Naufragio de los Hombres.**

Por algún extraño motivo, las palabras de aquella mujer le habían estado rondando en la cabeza más tiempo del que pensaba podía recordarlas. Incluso rememoraba el orden. Y no eran tanto las palabras en sí, sino el significado; una plegaria de elevación al cielo.

Minho observaba sin reparar en el disimulo a Newt, quien miraba callado por la ventana. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Minho se comenzaba a fastidiar, pero el silencio lo aprovechó para buscar una explicación coherente a la serie de sucesos que venían ocurriendo; desde su ascensión al tren, las estaciones, el hombre cazador, y el deseo de Newt por ver a las aves volando en la Estación Cisne.

El tren continuaba con su recorrido nocturno, hasta que de un momento a otro, por las ventanas entró un fuerte rayo de luz que iluminó por completo el vagón. Newt de inmediato apartó la vista, cegado por el resplandor, se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, quedando tendido sobre el asiento, casi como si le hubiesen dado un golpe que acabara con su consciencia. Minho frunció lo más que pudo el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos, y torpemente sin ver, hizo un intento por cerrar las cortinas de las ventanas.

La intensidad de la luz fue disminuyendo, al punto de que era posible mirar. Minho abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces, Newt seguía botado sobre el asiento, el hombre larguirucho y el cazador habían desaparecido, al igual que la mujer que rezaba y el resto de los pasajeros solitarios.

Al contrario, el vagón se llenó de agua.

Por las ventanas entraba una gran cantidad de agua cristalina, se colaba por entre las rendijas y las puertas, sin la mayor perturbación en los alrededores; el agua entraba como si fuese algo normal. Las ventanas que con anterioridad Minho había cerrado, servían de entrada al líquido que pronto rebasó el metro de altura.

Minho se paralizó, viendo el agua ascender; volteó hacia Newt, aun tendido inconsciente, se cubría rápidamente por el agua. El pánico le sobrevino, pero al momento de levantar la mano, intentando alcanzarlo, se percató de que esta, no le mojaba. No podía sentirla.

La veía, movía sus ropas y pronto cubrió su cabeza, pero podía respirar, podía mirar y podía moverse.

Con una lentitud temerosa, se puso de pie, acercándose a Newt. Lo tomó por los brazos, alzándolo lo suficiente para colarse entre él y el asiento, abrazándolo con fuerza a su cuerpo.

El agua había cubierto por completo el vagón. Minho giraba los ojos de un lado a otro, sosteniendo con ímpetu a Newt sobre su pecho.

Una extraña sensación lo acogió; tuvo miedo, le temblaron las rodillas y tragó saliva. Las cosas se habían puesto de un modo ridículamente surreal, ya no le estaba gustando ese sueño.

Si, tenía a Newt de vuelta consigo, pero, ¿solo para verlo dormir, para estar callados, para escuchar las conversaciones ajenas de hombres imaginarios? La intensa luz entró de nuevo por las ventanas, apartó el rostro, cerrando los ojos y rodeando a Newt con sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de que nada tenía sentido, siquiera el evitar aquel rayo; todo se volvía absurdo e innecesario.

Abrió los ojos despacio, entornando con cuidado la vista, dirigió la mirada afuera. El mar; podía ver el mar, la tormenta arrasando con los cielos oscurecidos y un barco hundiéndose. Un faro sobre una roca se caía lentamente, la luz de su enorme linterna apuntaba aleatoriamente el tren y el paisaje, que poco a poco se sumergía más en el fondo del océano.

Minho quedó impresionado ante la imagen, no tenía recuerdos de haber visto nada similar en su vida, pero la palabra naufragio se construyó en su mente. _Los hombres estaban naufragando._

Lo habían perdido todo, y a pesar de que seguirían con vida, lo habían perdido todo.

Todo como Minho había perdido.

Newt era su todo.

 _Eso sería doloroso; perderte de nuevo._

-No me perderás- susurró Newt. Minho lo miró recostado sobre su regazo; sus ojos estaban blancos completamente, no podía siquiera ver lo que alguna vez fuera azul. Los ojos de Minho se dilataron, y agradeció al agua a su alrededor por disimular cuan triste estaba.

Newt levantó las manos, tomando con delicadeza el rostro de Minho, quien a pesar de ver la blancura en sus orbes, sabía perfectamente que podía mirarlo, miraba incluso su interior. Newt se alzó, acercándose cada vez más a Minho, que paralizado, solo podía pensar en los hombres allá afuera, en su destino, en el propio viaje que lo llevaría lejos de Newt de algún momento a otro; si no es que ya lo había hecho.

Se besaron. Minho sintió la frialdad de sus labios, pero no importó, nada realmente interesaba más que Newt. Lo abrazó por la espalda con mayor fuerza, acercándolo todo lo que le fuera posible.

Y lloró terriblemente en su interior, mientras el agua descendía, compartiendo el aliento con su mejor amigo, el único de verdad.

* * *

 **Una Luz al Final del Camino.**

Minho se había quedado dormido, y solo despertó cuando escuchó por los altavoces el anuncio de que la siguiente parada seria la Estación Cisne. Minho se sobresaltó en su asiento, siendo atacado repentinamente por un escalofrió, acompañado de la sorpresa de encontrarse solo en el vagón.

Ni siquiera Newt se encontraba ahí.

Intrigado y un tanto preocupado, se puso de pie, inspeccionando el lugar.

Caminó un par de metros hasta la puerta, y recordó su boleto especial, ¿podría compartirlo, podría ir a donde quisiera con Newt, y no tener que dejarlo en la estación? Newt quería ir allá, pero, ¿él también? ¿Qué pasaría luego de ver a las aves, volvería al tren y continuarían con su marcha, qué tanto tiempo, a dónde exactamente?

Las preguntas le comenzaron a hacer mella, ocasionándole una leve migraña que solo logró malhumorarlo. Abrió la puerta del vagón, encontrándose una especie de terraza que daba directamente a las vías.

El cielo estaba negro, y diminutos destellos decoraban los alrededores, fugaces chispazos de luz cruzaban frente a sus ojos, y Newt contemplaba el paisaje frente a este, sosteniendo con fuerza el barandal.

Minho pensó en que saltaría, por algún extraño motivo, recordó la lesión de su pierna, y deseó tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo consigo al interior del vagón. Más no lo hizo, porque lo escuchó.

-Minho, la siguiente es mi estación.

-Lo sé- se apresuró a responder, intentando disimular su creciente nerviosismo y esas repentinas dudas. ¿Dónde se bajaría él? -¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- preguntó, sin reparar mucho en las palabras. No pensó, solo lo dijo, intentando persuadirlo, intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión; que continuaran su viaje.

Era un cobarde que no podía admitir sus sentimientos, y de algún modo solo buscaba disfrazarlos con las palabras, pero Newt lo conocía perfectamente, lo suficiente para notar su miedo, su terror y angustia por la incertidumbre que todo aquello le provocaba.

Se dio la vuelta, topándose de frente al Corredor. Sostenía en las manos su boleto.

-Tú no puedes ir conmigo- dijo, sonriendo. Minho se estremeció, esa no era una respuesta que deseara escuchar. Arrugando el ceño, quiso acercársele, pero de nuevo se detuvo, paralizado.

-¿Por qué no?- Newt se rio, una risa que a Minho le pareció rara, pero dulce y nostálgica; recordó el Área, el Laberinto, lo recordó a él tumbado a su lado en los Jardines, viendo el cielo negro. Minho apretó los puños, frunciendo los labios, las venas de sus brazos tomaron forma, y explotó -¡¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo como en los viejos tiempos?!- gritó, sorprendiendo a Newt, quien no pudo articular palabra – ¡Eres un garlopo engreído que nunca piensa en los demás! En todo el viaje solo has estado hablando de tus cosas y la estación y no sé qué tanta plopus más pasa por tu cabeza, ¡¿y yo?! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? He venido aquí para encontrarme contigo, y ahora me dices que no puedo seguirte, ¿por qué no? ¿Es acaso que los mierteros Cranks te comieron el cerebro y ya no puedes pensar, no puedes recordar? ¡Recuérdame, shuck, recuérdame shank!

-Si te recuerdo; recuerdo esa noche en la Sala de Mapas cuando me pediste que me quedara a ayudarte a recoger los mapas. Solo era una excusa, lo sabía muy bien, solo querías que estuviéramos a solas un momento. Y me quedé, me quedé contigo porque eras mi mejor amigo…

-¡Lo soy, todavía lo soy!

-Sí, lo eres, pero ya no puede ser así- calló un momento, bajando la mirada. Minho sintió su corazón estrujado, harto de las evasivas y frases confusas. Corrió hacia él, estrechándolo con fuerza. Newt se sorprendió, pero no pudo decir nada.

-Para mí aún lo eres, y lo seguirás siendo… en todo el viaje te he observado, como pierdes tu humanidad y quedas vacío, te olvidas de todo y te alejas cada vez más de mí. No quise preguntar, porque me importa más estar a tu lado, shank, permanecer el mayor tiempo posible contigo, aunque me olvides, aunque no podamos recordar juntos nuestros ayeres… tú eres mi mejor amigo, y eso no cambiará jamás.

Los ojos blancos de Newt vibraron, y el tren silbó con fuerza, anunciando la llegada a la estación. Minho tembló, pero no lo soltó, al contrario, lo abrazó con mayor ímpetu.

-Minho, yo tampoco quiero dejarte… pero no podemos continuar por el mismo camino- levantó sus brazos, apretando su espalda –Esa noche en la Sala de Mapas dijiste que querías experimentar algo- Minho estupefacto alzó la cabeza, encontrándose el azul intenso de los ojos de Newt; le sonreía.

El viento comenzó a soplar, sus cabellos volaron alrededor de ambos, Minho se había quedado estático, contemplando aquel mar infinito de recuerdos en sus ojos, sus ojos azules. Se besaron nuevamente. Un calor agradable recorrió la espina de Minho, mientras contraria sus manos en la camiseta de Newt.

El tren no se detenía, y pronto escuchó lo que le parecieron aleteos.

Deshicieron el beso y Minho abrió los ojos, solo para mirar como Newt se sentaba sobre el barandal, viendo al cielo nocturno; una parvada enorme de cisnes volaban a su alrededor.

De nuevo sintió ese extraño miedo y tuvo el impulso de sostenerle la mano. Newt leyó su mente, y al momento en que Minho acercó el brazo, Newt entrelazó sus dedos, en un fuerte apretón.

Minho sintió mucho más miedo, sabía lo que significaba; esa dulce sonrisa y esas aves volando.

-Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, Minho- dijo finalmente, antes de deslizar su mano fuera de su alcance, y descender del barandal hacia la vía. Su cuerpo flotó, elevándose de a poco junto a las alas de los cisnes. El viento se arremolinaba entorno a su cuerpo, y su cabello dorado jamás se vio más brillante, como el azul profundo de sus ojos.

-¡Newt!- gritó con desesperación Minho, recargándose en el barandal. Newt se elevaba sobre los cielos, seguido por aquel tumulto de aves danzantes. Minho sintió el picor en sus ojos y gritó de nuevo, pero todo pareció enmudecer, solo el ligero silbido del tren era perceptible.

Newt sonreía mientras bailaba junto a los cisnes, las luces y destellos fueron ampliándose, hasta cubrir su cuerpo por completo. Minho gritó de nuevo, su garganta se destrozó, pero nada salió de ella.

 _Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos_. Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de desaparecer en un vórtice de luces blancas; las luces al final de la vía.

* * *

 **Recuerdo.**

Mover el pie de arriba abajo ya no era suficiente para tranquilizar las ansias de Thomas, aunque la realidad era que nada podía apaciguar su nerviosismo.

No tenía noción exacta del tiempo, pero Minho había tardado demasiado. Le dijo que iría a dar una caminata, pero de eso ya venía pasando mucho tiempo, y Thomas comenzaba a preocuparse. No había salido a buscarlo por insistencias de Brenda y Sartén, que le dijeron que esperara, pero ¿Qué tanto más, y si le había sucedido algo malo, y si se sintió tan mal que optó por arrojarse al vacío? Sonaba drástico, pero Thomas se encontraba histérico.

-Tal vez se encontró algo interesante por ahí- dijo Sartén.

-¿Algo interesante?- Minho, el señor desinteresado sarcástico, ¿topándose algo "interesante"? Debía ser una broma. Thomas no quiso discutirle nada, aunque la idea venía siendo ridícula; Minho jamás tardaría tanto viendo algo, mucho menos en el estado en el que se encontraba. Cielos, su estado; Thomas sudaba frio cada vez que pensaba en la conversación que tuvieron.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más había estado esperando a Minho sentado cerca del acantilado, pero comenzaba a cabecear. Sartén se había ido a dormir, diciéndole a Thomas que dejara de preocuparse, que Minho volvería cuando quisiera, pero que lo haría. Brenda también le dijo que regresara a dormir, que ya todo estaba bien, pero se había negado también; quedándose sentado ahí mismo.

Un grito fue lo que lo sobresaltó, dio un respingo en su lugar, abriendo los ojos de inmediato, despejándose del sueño por completo. Volteó en todas direcciones, y lo vio.

-¡Thomas!- corría Minho rápidamente hasta él. Se puso de pie por inercia, esperando impaciente su llegada. Notaba algo raro en su rostro.

Minho llegó tambaleante, tropezando y casi cayendo; Thomas tuvo que sostenerlo por los brazos, pero antes de preguntarle, qué había sucedido, Minho levantó el rostro directamente hacia él, tomándolo con fuerza por los hombros. Sonreía, y sus mejillas se cubrían con las lágrimas que sus oscuros ojos dejaban al descubierto.

Thomas quedó completamente impactado; jamás había visto a Minho llorar, ni mucho menos sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Parpadeó pensando que se trataba de una alucinación, pero de nuevo su sorpresa fue mayor cuando escuchó a Minho.

-Ya sé lo que sucedió, Thomas; lo he visto, ¡lo volví a ver!- y sonrió, sonrió de un modo que Thomas nunca había visto en nadie antes: sonrió de mera felicidad.

Minho lo soltó y se fue trastabillando hasta el campamento, mientras Thomas se preguntaba qué había visto Minho que lo puso tan feliz.

Jamás lo sabría, ni se atrevería a preguntarle. Miró un momento al cielo; había muchas estrellas brillantes.


End file.
